A Garota do Meu Irmão
by Kiaraa
Summary: Era impressionante o quanto eu podia amar Bella. Era como se eu pudesse explodir! E isso quase aconteceu quando, ontem a noite, ela chegou aqui em casa como qualquer outro dia... Se não fosse o fato de meu irmão apresentá-la como sua namorada.


**Não, não é uma miragem hahaha**

**Sinceramente, nem sei quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que postei alguma fic... **

**Mas com a faculdade e estágio... Estava tudo uma loucura!**

**Bem, esse é capítulo único, e um teste para ver se as minhas outras ideias serão bem recebidas haha**

**Saudades disso aqui guys! :}**

**Espero que gostem e por favor, me falem se gostam! **

**Se gostarem, vou mandar sinopses de ideias que tenho e vocês vão escolher qual vou postar ;}**

**Beijo guys! :****

* * *

Eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

Minha mãe estava sorrindo, dizendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde um de seus filhos iria se encantar por Bella. Alice pulava no mesmo lugar dizendo que agora era oficial, Bella era da família. Rose, amiga das duas, olhava pros dois indiferente como sempre.

Bella estava vermelha, lindamente vermelha, com toda atenção que recebia. Emmet ao seu lado e eu não podia deixar de reparar na mão que levava na cintura de Bella... Da _minha _Bella!

Eles estavam namorando? Era isso que Emmet tinha chegado falando? Consegui piscar depois de algum tempo, vendo que Bella me olhava. O que eu podia fazer? Sorrir?

Depois de sair do centro das atenções ela disse alguma coisa a Emmet que me olhou também e assentiu. Ela veio e se sentou ao meu lado. A frase "nós estamos namorando" ainda não tinha tomado o verdadeiro significado na minha cabeça.

-Desculpe não ter te contado. – ela sussurrou. Ah, eu só sou o seu melhor amigo desde sempre, pra que ela iria me contar?

-Hum... Tudo... Tudo bem. Você e Emmet hein...

-É... – ela voltou a ficar vermelha.

-Você nunca me disse... Que gostava do meu irmão.

-Eu... Bem, não tinha percebido até pouco tempo... E a gente vinha conversando bastante.

-Jura? Não me lembro disso... – ela estava me olhando confusa e eu não tirava sua razão. Eu estava sendo irônico, mas estava irritado. Eu era o melhor amigo! Era eu que a escutava! Era eu que a amava! E Emmet que a namorava? Onde está a justiça do mundo?

-Ah, era por computador. – bem... Ela realmente vinha passando mais tempo no computador, desde que ganhou o notbook do pai.

-Bem... Parabéns. – ela sorriu e aquilo me cortou. Ela realmente estava feliz com Emmet.

-Obrigada.

-Vamos Bella? – ouvi meu irmão falar. Depois olhou para Alice e Rose – Vou levar Bella a nova danceteria... – sorriu – Comemorar que ela aceitou meu pedido, não querem ir?

Alice logo se prontificou, Rose não quis ir no começo, mas acabou convencida indo ligar para o irmão encontrá-la lá, fazendo Alice ficar radiante.

-Não sei...

-Ah, vamos Edward! – Bella disse do meu lado. Ela queria que eu fosse por que estava querendo fugir. Se Emmet realmente a conhecesse saberia que ela não iria querer comemorar o início de namoro numa boate.

-Tudo bem... Estou dentro.

Era nesse momento que Bella me abraçaria agradecendo. Mas dessa vez ela apenas sorriu indo para o lado de Emmet e grudando em seu braço. Meu irmão a abraçou pela cintura.

A inveja doeu dentro de mim.

* * *

Será que eram os músculos? Ou as brincadeira, realmente sem graça, dele?

Eu não entendia! Emmet não fazia nem remotamente o tipo que eu pensaria para Bella. Eu era o tipo que eu penso com ela!

Alice e Jasper estavam se agarrando em alguma parte da boate. Emmet tinha convencido Bella a dançar, os dois estavam parecendo dois loucos naquele meio e cada gargalhada de Bella me fazia emburrar cada vez mais.

Olhei para Rosalie do meu lado sem entender por que ela estava parada. Justo ela que amava dançar e ver aquela cambada de homem caindo sobre ela.

-O que está olhando? – perguntou irritada.

-Estranhando você aqui sentada...

-Não estou afim de dançar hoje. E você? Perdeu a amiguinha, não se diverte mais?

-Nem queria vir...

-Imagino como está lidando com isso.

-Do que está falando?

-Sei que você gosta de Bella, Edward.

-Ela é minha melhor amiga... Claro que gosto dela.

-Não adianta negar, está escrito na sua testa. – respirei fundo, fingindo ser irônico. Mas meu coração batia tão rápido que o sentia no meu ouvido.

-Certo, certo... Acredite no que quiser. – voltei meus olhos para a pista quando Rose não me respondeu, também olhando para a pista.

Me arrependi no momento em que fiz isso. Ouvir que eles estavam namorando, vê-los da mãos dadas ou abraçados não se comparava aquilo.

Emmet parecia querer fundir seu corpo ao de Bella, de tanto que a apertava, seus braços se enrolavam as costas dela. Bella segurava seus ombros e os dois se beijavam de uma maneira... Esfomeada. Não tinha outra palavra.

Engoli a bebida que estava na minha mão, num gole só. A sentindo fraca demais para o que eu precisava.

* * *

-Como, por Deus, ele ficou assim? – ouvi Bella perguntar a alguém. Emmet meio que me carregava, eu tinha uma pequena noção disso.

-Ele bebeu. – a voz de Rosalie parecia engraçada – Do que ele está rindo?

-Não sei... Só sei que é mais pesado do que aparenta... – eu me senti jogado em algo macio – Eu vou descer e ver se consigo encobrir a bagunça que a gente fez pra carregar o manguaceiro aí...

-Eu... Vou junto. – Rosalie querendo ajudar? – Bella, faça ele calar a boca antes que todos acordem com essas risadas!

-Eu... Posso tentar... – ouvi a porta ser fechada e então...

Lá estava ela.

Bella me olhava preocupada, eu não queria preocupá-la.

-Não me olhe assim. – ela me olhou confusa agora.

-Assim como?

-Preocupada. – suspiro. Até suspirando ela é linda...

-Como não ficar preocupada? Meu melhor amigo, aquele que nunca bebe, resolveu ficar bêbado do nada. O que houve Edward?

-Eu levei um fora. – não, eu não estou pesando nesse momento.

-De quem?

-Seu Bella. Você me deu um fora. Na verdade O fora. – ri.

-Como...? Edward, o quanto você está bêbado? – perguntou bufando e tirando meus sapatos.

-Sabe como foi ver você chegar com Emmet aqui e dizer que estavam namorando?

-Ok, eu sei que eu devia ter te contado que estava conversando... De forma diferente com seu irmão, mas eu nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

-Lá vem você falar que ninguém te olha... – ela suspirou e resmungou algo como "não é disso que estou falando" – Mas é você que não percebe! – disse um pouco irritado.

Então ela se virou de novo pra mim. E se o álcool já não me deixava ficar calado, agora eu não queria ficar calado!

-EU sempre te olhei. Sempre te olho.

-Edward, o que você...?

-Que eu te amo... Amo desde quando você entrou naquela maldita escola aos cinco anos de idade e pediu desculpa por _você_ ter caído.

Tá. De repente eu fiquei sóbrio demais.

Bella me olhou de olhos arregalados.

Eu apenas conseguia olhar pra ela, dessa vez percebendo tudo. Queria um buraco pra me esconder e só sair de lá quando tivessem dado um jeito de Bella esquecer tudo o que eu tinha dito.

Então ela correu porta a fora.

-Idiota! – gritei pra mim mesmo.

O que eu esperava que ela fizesse!

Babaca! Eu era um babaca!

Um babaca que tinha acabado de se declarar pra namorada do irmão...

* * *

Dor.

Gosto ruim.

E mais dor.

Agora eu lembro por que não bebo.

-Edward! – Alice se jogou em cima de mim.

-O que foi? – minha cabeça agora parecia explodir a cada segundo.

-Papai, mamãe e Emmet foram para Seattle.

-E por que não chamaram a gente? – sentei.

Não que eu fosse ser de grande ajuda né?

-Disseram que íamos ser pessoas demais.

-Certo.

-Chamei Rose, Jasper e Bella... – aquilo me lembrou da noite anterior. Ter de encarar Bella agora não seria uma boa idéia.

-Ok. Não estou me sentindo muito bem... Vou ficar no quarto. – ela riu.

-Depois de beber que nem um gambá, quem estaria bem? Tome um banho e deita... Melhora um pouco. – dessa vez eu ri.

-Experiência? – Alice sorriu.

-Até demais.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu me joguei de volta na cama.

* * *

Saí do banho com a toalha na cintura, ainda meio grogue.

Olhei para minha cama e Bella estava sentada ali.

Será que ainda estou bêbado?

-Oi. – eu olhei para os lados. Ela realmente falava comigo?

-Oi.

-Está melhor? – sobre o que? A bebedeira ou ter me declarado pra você?

-Um pouco.

-Alice me chamou... Eu não sabia se vinha ou não... Depois de ontem... – então me olhou – Você lembra de ontem certo? – infelizmente. Suspirei e assenti, sentando ao lado dela.

-Não quero que pare de vir aqui... Eu fui um idiota em ter falado aquilo ontem. – a olhei, ela continuava com a cabeça baixa.

-Por que nunca me disse?

-Sei lá... Nós somos amigos Bella, como eu poderia me declarar pra você sem ter medo disso acabar com nossa amizade? Pior, de você simplesmente me ignorar e não querer mais me olhar!

-Não estou mais no jardim de infância, Edward! Eu não te ignoraria por isso.

-Desculpe, mas quando se está apaixonado não se é muito coerente.

-Apaixonado? – suspirei.

-Eu estava bêbado ontem, mas tudo que eu disse era verdade. – não tinha mais por que negar.

-Tenho que falar com Emmett. – arregalei os olhos. Mas então, me resignei.

-Entendo... É seu namorado, você sempre será honesta, né? – ela me olhou afetada.

-Nós não fizemos nada de errado... – sorriu, e eu mesmo gostando, não entendia como ela podia estar tão bem com tudo isso – Você pode esperar até amanhã?

-Esperar o que?

-Me esperar.

-Não entendo. – ela girou os olhos. Movimento tão característico... Duvido que Emmett tenha notado... Argh! Eu tenho que parar com isso!

-Não precisa entender, só responde. – suspirei.

-Sim, Bella. Eu te espero. – a olhei querendo que ela entendesse que isso não se resumia até o dia seguinte.

Ela corou.

Outro movimento característico.

Então ela se aproximou e eu petrifiquei. Ela iria me beijar? Mas e meu irmão?

Mas antes que eu entrasse em combustão, Bella segurou meu rosto com uma mão e me deu um beijo na bochecha. E por mais casto que fosse, aquele beijo me esquentou por inteiro.

-Então, até amanhã. – suspirei a olhando sair do quarto.

-Até.

* * *

A manhã seguinte chegou... A tarde também... Já era noite e eu suspirei.

Bella não apareceu e eu acredito que o que ela tinha me pedido para esperar, já não importava mais.

Desci as escadas e... Sério?

-Argh! Sério? Alice seu quarto é logo ali!

Jasper pulou para tão longe de Alice quanto poderia, os dois ajeitando as roupas e os cabelos. Girei os olhos, nunca mais conseguiria sentar naquele sofá.

-Cara... – apenas levantei a mão para que ele calasse a boca.

-Ok, somos amigos, mas aquela ali é minha irmã. – Alice riu e Emmett entrou na sala com uma lata de refrigerante.

-Se desgrudaram? – ele riu – Eu desci, subi, fui na cozinha e eles nem me viram... Estava vindo testar a tese de Bella e dançar macarena pra ver se eles me notavam passando...

Alice ficou vermelha e Jasper engasgou, já eu só tinha ouvido até o nome de Bella.

Ela estava aqui?

-Está chovendo muito, papai e mamãe estão presos em Seatle... – Alice pegou a mão de Jasper – Não é culpa minha se vocês não tem namoradas pra aproveitarem! – e foi subindo as escadas.

Eu e Emmett trocamos olhares.

-Ela que fale por você... Bella está na cozinha me esperando – e voltou pra lá.

Fechei os olhos com força.

Que merda era aquela de "me espere até amanhã"? Pra que? Pra eu poder ouvir eles aproveitando a casa sem os pais?

Ah! Eu iria enlouquecer.

A campainha tocou e eu fui torcendo para serem meus pais que tinham esquecido a chave e que viessem acabar com aquela farra deles.

Sim, sou egoísta! Ainda mais se a farra do meu irmão seria com a garota que eu queria!

-Emmett está aqui? – Rosalie, parecendo um rato molhado estava na porta... Eu ri, como se fosse possível ela parecer isso...

-Na cozinha com... – ela passou por mim e entrou – Bella... – fui atrás.

Bella estava sentada na pia e Emmet parado ao lado dela, os dois olhando chocados para Rose. Eu, sinceramente, não quero imaginar que cena ela tinha flagrado aqui...

Meu sofá, agora minha cozinha... Se meus irmãos continuassem assim, eu teria que me mudar!

-Sério Emmett? – Rose perguntou irada. Logo ela gargalhou – E eu pensando que você era diferente!

Ok, eu perdi alguma coisa aqui.

-Rose... Não é isso que você está pensando.

-Não? Você passa a noite comigo e agora está aqui com sua... Namoradinha – ela usou a palavra como se fosse um insulto e...

Peraí... Emmett passou a noite com Rose?

-Você traiu Bella? – eu perguntei, uma raiva insana crescendo em mim. – Como pode seu babaca?! - e antes de qualquer um ali pudesse fazer algo eu estava com a mão latejando do soco que tinha dado na cara dele.

-Edward! – Bella pulou da pia e espalmou as mãos no meu peito me empurrando pra trás – Não foi assim! Eu sei que Emmett passou a noite com Rose.

-Você sabe? – Rose perguntou – Que tipo de doentes vocês são?

-Nenhum tipo... – Bella suspirou – Eu disse que isso não ia dar certo Em! – e foi até ele ajudá-lo com o olho, que eu orgulhosamente sabia que ficaria roxo.

-Bela direita, irmãozinho. – juro que eu cheguei a rosnar – Bella sabe que eu passei a noite com Rose, da mesma forma que eu sei que você se declarou pra ela anteontem.

Rose me olhou e agradecia a raiva que não me deixou ficar constrangido.

-De novo, que tipo de doentes vocês são? É um relacionamento aberto ou o que?

-Nós não estamos namorando, ok?! – Bella gritou – Emmett queria fazer ciúmes em Rosalie que não queria assumir nada com ele, mesmo eles se pegando a meses... Então ele me pediu pra ser sua namorada fake... – ela olhou pra mim – Pra ver se ela assumia que gostava dele...

-Mais aí irmãozinho, você se declarou pra Bella... E ela me encontrou hoje pra dizer que não poderia continuar me ajudando...

-Vocês não são namorados? – eu perguntei ainda me situando. Eles negaram.

-Emmett, eu. Te. Odeio! – e Rosalie saiu em disparada da cozinha. Emmett correu atrás e Rosalie gritou. Eu e Bella fomos para a sala ainda podendo ver Emmett a carregando como um saco de batatas pelas escadas, para o que acredito, seu quarto.

Olhei para Bella.

-Você deve estar chateado também, não?

-Chateado, surpreso, chocado... – a olhei – Aliviado.

-Eu não queria enganar ninguém, mas Emmett me pediu segredo de todos...

-Ok... – me joguei no sofá – Nós somos amigos desde sempre, você é uma péssima mentirosa e eu ainda assim acreditei. – ela sorriu.

-Acho que isso vai de você ser... Você sabe... – ela estava mais vermelha que o habitual.

-Apaixonado por você? – ela assentiu e eu ri – Sim, provavelmente. – ela sentou do meu lado.

-Eu entrei nessa pra fazer Rosalie se declarar e... – ela riu – Eu jamais pensei que seria você a fazer isso comigo... – abaixei o olhar constrangido.

-Eu espero que isso não mude nossa amizade. – ela riu.

-Pelo contrário, eu espero, sinceramente que mude. – a olhei sem entender.

-Edward, você sempre deixou tão claro que eu era uma amiga pra você, e que sempre seria assim... Eu simplesmente não ter esperança de isso mudar um dia, mesmo que as vezes eu não me controlasse e tentasse fazer você me ver diferente.

-Bella?

-Eu quero você Edward. Como amigo, claro, mas... – ele respirou fundo – Eu sou totalmente apaixonada por você desde sempre... – ela riu nervosa – E eu jurava que você sempre falava e afirmava e batia na tecla que éramos só amigos por que você sabia disso e queria que eu parasse de ter esperança de que um dia... Seríamos algo mais.

Se eu fosse atropelado, provavelmente estaria menos em choque.

Como assim ela era apaixonada por mim desde sempre?

EU era apaixonado por ela desde sempre!

-Eu... – limpei a garganta – Eu falava aquilo pra que eu acreditasse... Pra que eu parasse de ter esperança. Eu não imagi...

E Bella me beijou.

Tipo... Bella, a minha Bella, estava me beijando.

E eu parado feito um idiota.

Peguei sua cintura e como se ligassem um interruptor estávamos um em cima do outro de forma esfomeada. Bella veio para o meu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e eu estava tentando lembrar do nome de qualquer santidade para agradecer por isso.

Ela puxava meu cabelo e eu agarrava sua cintura, passando as mãos pela calça jeans que ela usava, em suas pernas e, OMG, sua bunda.

Só eu sei o quanto eu esperei para colocar as mãos em sua bunda!

Ainda nessa posição joguei Bella de costas no sofá ficando por cima dela, sentindo ela arranhando minhas costas e puxando meu cabelo.

Bella era selvagem.

E eu sou um bastardo sortudo pra caralho!

Eu já tinha começado a me esfregar em seu corpo, ouvindo seus pequenos ofegos...

-EDWARD! – pulei indo parar no exato lugar que Jasper tinha parado quando eu tinha interrompido ele e Alice, vi a própria olhando de mim para Bella horrizada – O que é isso? Vocês são loucos? Bella! – olhou para a amiga – E Emmett?

-Alice o que houve? – Jasper desceu as escadas e arregalou os olhos para Bella no sofá – Eu pensei que você estava com Emmet... – ficou vermelho – No quarto. – Alice olhou para o namorado.

-Por que você achou isso Jasper? – Jasper olhou para Bella.

-Er... Por que... Veja bem...

-È Rosalie que está lá Jasper. – eu disse, já com a respiração e as batidas cardíacas normalizadas. Ou quase isso.

-Rosalie?! – ele e Alice gritaram juntos.

Então eu sentei, no sofá que eu jurei nunca mais sentar, mas que agora eu tinha um apreço muito grande por ele, e esperei Bella contar todo, brilhante, plano de Emmett.

* * *

-Então... Na verdade Emmett está com Rosalie... – os sons da cama do meu irmão batendo na parede confirmavam, muito, isso – E Bella está com Edward?

-Er... Bem... Ainda estamos vendo isso... – Bella respondeu me olhando.

Oh, sim. Nós totalmente estávamos juntos!

-Vendo isso? Uns minutos mais tarde e meus pais teriam que comprar um sofá novo! –olhei para Alice.

-Por que você nem estava em cima dele uma hora antes né?

Ela sorriu pra mim.

Sim, eu tinha que admitir que o sofá era realmente bom pra essas coisas.

-Eu estou muito feliz por todos estarem bem, mas estou muito mais ansiosa pra ver vocês contando para o papai e mamãe. – Bella gemeu do meu lado e eu a puxei pra mim – Oh, vocês são fofos... Quando não estão se amassando no sofá, claro. – Bella jogou uma almofada nela.

-Ok, tudo resolvido, Alice... Vamos? – Alice pegou a mão de Jasper e eu fiz uma careta, Jasper se aproximou do meu ouvido – Em vez de se importar com o que eu vou fazer com a sua irmã, por que não sobe com Bella e pensa no que você pode fazer com ela? – eu senti meu rosto esquentar, mas...

Porra, era a melhor ideia que eu tinha ouvido em anos!

* * *

Estávamos no meu quarto e caímos na gargalhada podendo ouvir a cama de Emmet, provavelmente, quebrar no quarto ao lado.

-Seu irmão me assusta. – eu ri e me aproximei.

-Eu te assusto? – ela sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

-Nem um pouquinho... – mordeu meu queixo – Acho que você deveria me temer, Cullen. – eu ri.

-Você está lutando contra muitos anos de repressão, Swan.

-E por que você acha que é diferente do lado de cá? – ela puxou minha blusa e eu a ajudei a tirar – Ontem... Você só de toalha. – ela passou as mãos pelo meu peito mordendo o lábio.

Eu sempre achei, mas ver Bella sendo, deliberadamente, sexy...

Eu puxei sua blusa com violência e, como jovens cheios de hormônios que somos, em um piscar de olhos estávamos nus.

Como melhor amigo de Bella eu sabia que sua experiência era tão nula ou mais do que a minha. Eu tive minha cota de meninas com mãos e bocas em mim, mas... Bem, pra mim era Bella ou nada.

Até onde eu sabia, nem isso Bella tinha tido.

-Nós não... – comecei a dizer, deitado de lado, de frente para Bella, passando a mão pela sua coxa em meu quadril e indo para sua bunda.

Ah, sua bunda!

-Nós sim! – ela colou ainda mais nossos corpos nus e me beijou.

Eu e Bella tivemos a primeira vez de cada um, juntos. Eu não sei como poderia descrever, eu poderia ser como uma menininha e dizer que foi mágico, que houve sinos, fogos e corações. E eu poderia dizer que foi foda! Que ela me enlouqueceu e, modéstia parte, eu a levei a loucura também. Que gozei como nunca e que, meu ego agradece, fiz ela gozar na primeira vez também.

E, ah, as belezas de ser jovem, cheio de tesão e hormônios.

Eu nem lembro quantas camisinhas meu pai tinha dado a mim e Emmett a tempos atrás, só sei que não tinha sobrado nenhuma. Que eu finalmente pude usar meu vasto conhecimento de filmes pornôs, com Bella de lado... Com Bella de costas... Com Bella prensada na porta... Com Bella de quatro... Com Bella no chuveiro...

Nos beijamos com o sol nascendo, ofegantes e rindo como idiotas.

* * *

Batidas na porta.

-Edward, Bella! Meus pais estão chegando! – Alice gritou e saiu indo gritar com Emmett.

Bella abriu os olhos sonolenta e então os arregalou.

Eu ri. Ela era fofa de manhã.

Então ela levantou correndo e eu a vi nua, abaixando com aquela bunda maravilhosa virada pra mim, para pegar suas roupas e gemi.

-Nem bom dia? – ela riu já se vestindo.

-Edward, você ouviu Alice? – caí na cama de novo.

-Quem tem que se preocupar é Jasper, não eu... – ela, infelizmente já vestido, engatinhou em cima de mim na cama.

-Aé? E o que seus pais vão dizer de você ter dormido com a namorada do seu irmão?

Ok, ela tinha minha atenção.

Batidas na porta de novo.

-Edward, me deixa entrar!

Bella gargalhou de Jasper.

-Por que eu deveria te ajudar quando você estava deflorando minha irmã? – falei alto pra ele ouvir, Bella girou os olhos e abriu a porta.

-Por que você passou a noite deflorando a namorada do seu irmão! – ela disse, de cueca carregando as roupas na mão.

-Parem de dizer que Bella é namorada de Emmett, ela não é!

Ela me deu um selinho rindo e foi para o quarto de Alice.

Jasper largou as roupas e deitou na minha cama, o mais longe possível de mim, mas ainda assim na minha cama.

-Cara, eu to pelado. – Jasper riu.

-E eu de cueca... Acho que seu pai iria preferir me pegar na cama de Alice.

Eu ri.

Catei minha cueca e vesti também, voltando a cair na cama.

-Meninos! Chegamos! – ouvimos minha mãe gritar. Suspirei e ouvi as vozes de Alice e Bella tentando nos dar tempo.

-Vamos Jasper, temos que dar um jeito em Emmett, antes que...

-EMMETT RICHARD CULLEN!

-Tarde demais. – Jasper disse.

* * *

Minha mãe continuava dando uma bronca sobre como enganar e mentir, mesmo que por uma causa nobre, não é uma coisa boa. E meu pai continuava a fazer Jasper suar, olhando pra ele fixamente, esperando o primeiro deslize para poder matá-lo sem que minha mãe pudesse interferir.

Mas não enganando ninguém sobre como estava feliz com os namoros que se desenvolviam ali.

-Vamos ao mais importante – ele disse quando mamãe parou de falar – Se Rosalie dormiu com Emmett, onde Bella dormiu?

Oh Ouh.

-Comigo! – Alice disse rápido demais. Os olhos do meu pai brilharam com aquele radar de pai para saber quando os filhos mentem.

-Ok, Edward e Emmett, subam comigo. – todos olharam assustados para nós, minha mãe apenas suspirou.

-Isso é realmente necessário Carlisle?

-Totalmente. – ela apenas assentiu.

Olhei para Jasper e disse sem som "Corre, Jasper, corre". Os olhos dele pareciam pratos rasos e Alice apertou sua mão, pedindo ajuda pra minha mãe com o olhar.

Fomos até o escritório, paramos lado a lado quando meu pai foi mexer em suas gavetas.

-Tomem! – disse nos entregando, a cada um, um bolo de camisinhas – Pelo menos se cuidem. – o lado médico falando junto com o lado pai.

Eram muitas. Mesmo.

-Devemos dividir com Jas...

-Não me teste, Emmett! – ele calou a boca e meu pai respirou fundo – Eu não concordo em como fizeram as coisas, mas fico feliz que cada uma de seu jeito, se arranjaram com Rosalie e Bella, sabem que gostamos delas.

Assentimos, sentindo a tensão ainda no ar.

Meu pai olhou pra mim.

-Se quiser dar umas dessas para Emmet, já que tem aquelas...

-Acabaram. – Emmett e meu pai me olharam.

Sim, sim rapazes. Eu acabei com aquelas camisinhas.

-Ed, meu irmãozinho! Deve ser de família! – riu olhando para meu pai, que sorriu orgulhoso, logo antes de fechar a cara.

O que? O que eu fiz de errado?

-Eu sabia! HALE!

Oh merda!

* * *

Depois de Jasper ser expulso, Alice saiu com ele, irritada com nosso pai, que agora era quem ouvia a bronca da minha mãe.

Rosalie e Emmet saíram também, provavelmente não querendo contar naquele momento que quebraram a cama do meu irmão.

Eu e Bella estávamos no meu carro, na garagem ainda, sem saber exatamente pra onde ir.

Não pra casa dela, óbvio, eu não queria ser o próximo expulso da casa da namorada. E foi o que eu disse a ela.

-Namorada?

-Hum, sim... Por que? Você só queria me usar, Swan? – ela riu. Eu estava tão mais leve...

Sim, claro que a noite de sexo ajudava, mas saber que ela nunca tinha namorado meu irmão, e que estava comigo. Meu humor era "andando nas nuvens".

-Talvez... – ela passou a mão pra debaixo da minha blusa arranhando e riu quando me arrepiei – Mas, como sua melhor amiga e namorada, tenho que dizer que estou fora de combate.

-Eu te machuquei? – perguntei, agora realmente assustado e me sentindo um idiota por não ter pensado nisso até agora.

-Não, Edward... – ela ficou vermelha – Alice disse que é normal... Você sabe... – a olhei esperando ela continuar. Bem, foi minha primeira (segunda, terceira...) vez também, então eu não sabia! Ela respirou fundo – Não acredito que estou te falando isso... Estou um pouco... Han... Ardidaporuso.

-O que? – perguntei rindo. Ok, eu entendi, mas queria ouvi-la repetir. Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você entendeu... – quando eu fui reclamar ela me calou – Então, nada por hoje... Talvez amanhã...

-Nada, nadinha? – ela mordeu o lábio.

-Bem... Acho que podemos usar nossa criatividade... – eu ri – Mas nesse momento eu quero ir pra casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e obrigar meu namorado a ver algum filme que eu queira. – bufei, enquanto ligava o carro.

-Como se eu sempre não tivesse sido obrigado a isso. – ela riu.

Sempre dava caronas a Bella, mas levar Bella como minha namorada enquanto ela fazia carinho na minha nuca, isso era um tipo de paraíso.

-Realmente, nós sempre agimos como namorados... – arranhou minha nuca me arrepiando – Sem a parte, realmente, boa. – rimos.

-Tanto tempo assim, que quando passamos as coisas, realmente, boas você ficou ardida.

-Edward!

Gargalhei com ela me batendo.

-Ai, doeu! – ela bateu de novo me fazendo rir ainda mais.

-Utilize essa frase quando for falar com meu pai. – ok, acabou a graça.

Ela gargalhou.

Olhei para ela por um momento.

-Te amo. – peguei sua mão e beijei. Ela sorriu.

-Também te amo. – fez carinho em meu cabelo – Mas você ainda vai ter que falar com meu pai.

-Droga, pelo menos eu tentei.

Ela voltou a rir.

Demorou mais entendi que Bella nunca tinha sido a garota do meu irmão, ela sempre tinha sido a MINHA garota.

E dali, para sempre, eu faria com que fosse assim.


End file.
